Vent Surfing
by Jizzle Pop
Summary: It’s only now that Nico and Grady find out what Zora really does in the vents. *oneshot*has Channy*


_A/N: I really had fun writing this. It took for 2-3 hours or something! I figured I really need to write something new and more centered around Nico, Grady, Zora and Tawni. So here's one that's NicoGradyZora-centric. I know, I haven't written any Tawni-centric, but I'll write one soon. But don't you guys worry, since this is Channy-filled too! This is also a thanks to **sonnycentral** who gave me fantastic gifts for my birtday! This is also dedicated to my fellow SWAC fans, like **TrinityFlowerOfMemories** who reviewed every single one of my SWAC stories! So here it is! Read away! Even if it's terribly long. xD_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Sonny with a Chance, Harry Potter, Garfield or Narnia, and I don't own them. I just own the ridiculous idea of this story. xD

* * *

Vent Surfing

-_-_-_-_-_-

--

"I hate this! Vents are made small!" Grady Mitchell whispered angrily.

He felt his knees sliding on the cold surface, his hair having a static relationship with the ceiling of the vent. He was crawling slowly and tiredness is a factor he hated to have right now. He and his best friend, Nico Harris, were stuck in the middle of Vent-Ville in Stage 3.

"Don't worry, G! Zora told us that candy land is around the vents! We just have to look harder! Maybe even Narnia!" Nico assured. He saw the glint in Grady's eye, which meant he'd be willing on continuing to search.

"I just wish candy land would have toffees!" Grady said happily. Nico smiled seeing his best friend happy, and he took a turn after seeing a dead end. "Ow!" Grady exclaimed. Nico looked back at him and saw Grady rubbing his head. He must've bumped his head again.

"That's the 7th bump! Is candy land really worth it?"

"How about Narnia?" Nico asked. He really wanted him to stay, even if he had no choice, besides getting lost. Grady looked at him pleadingly, but he caved in. Nico quickly took another turn and saw a vent opening. He glanced at Grady, who was behind him and very angry, and announced, "We might have found candy land!"

Grady's expression changed from angry to joyous. He gave out a toothy grin just like Sonny's; a fellow cast mate of theirs was known for her optimism and positive-ness in just about everything. Grady caught up with Nico and they stretched out their arms to slide the vent opening. Nico grabbed hold of it first and slid it quickly. He popped his head out, and so did Grady, but they ended up in Tawni and Sonny's room. They groaned angrily and returned their heads inside the vent. Closing the vent opening immediately, they lost all hope about candy land.

"But Narnia will live forever!" Grady exclaimed. Nico shushed him immediately.

"Do you know we can be heard until our room?" he asked.

"Really? Cool!" he exclaimed again. Nico slapped his forehead as Grady cupped his mouth and shouted, "I AM YOUR FATHAH!"

"Okay, that's ridiculous. Why won't we just stay here and read a Harry Potter book to pass the time. I'm too tired to crawl back to the prop room tomorrow."

But realizing what he said, he pondered about it and got weirded out. "Harry Potter?" he asked himself. He looked around and saw a set of Harry Potter books, Scholastic version, stacked neatly at the corner of the vent. There was a very thick blue-violet notebook beside an Acer laptop. And there were hanged pictures of the cast of So Random and Bernie the snake. Lastly, there was a small bag of curly Cheetos and a bottle of Coke Zero. It was only now he realized they are in Zora's vent territory.

"Harry Potter?" Grady repeated. When he looked at Zora's things, he got the idea.

"Man, is this Zora's vent?" he asked.

"Way to state the obvious, G," Nico said, staring at the laptop. Grady quickly grabbed one of the Harry Potter books and read the title.

"Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Shouldn't it be Alcatraz?" he asked. Nico shrugged, which made the vent tighter.

"I can't believe Zora reads those," Nico said.

It was Grady's turn to shrug. "Well, she watches the movies and she did wear a Hermona costume last year in Halloween," he stated.

"Is it Hermona? I thought it's Hermione. Or was it Hermesa? And she also did wear a Harry Potter shirt in her birthday party. She also watched the premiere of that Half-Bald Princess or something. I think she watched all the movies in the movie houses and had all her books autographed or something," Nico said.

Grady flipped the pages of the book nonchalantly. "The text is in fine print!" he complained. "No wonder Zora's so smart. She can tolerate small text and big numbers!"

"_Lupin forced a laugh. "You really are the cleverest witch of your age I ever met, Hermione.""_

Grady scratched his forehead and continued reading. He felt a sudden wave of interest going through him. Nico glanced at the other books, and became interested in the uncanny blue-violet notebook. He picked it up and noticed how nicely decorated it is. It had swirling light blue lines and small indigo hard glitter on it. And in the center was a picture of Zora posing in front of a So Random! logo. He curiously opened it, but it didn't. He groaned as he turned the notebook around and saw a lock. He decided to open the laptop instead. He opened it and found the biggest surprise; the key of the notebook was on the keypad. As curious as he is, he picked the key up and closed the laptop. He took hold of the notebook and unlocked it. He flipped through the several pages and smirked. Zora had pasted pictures in it, and she wrote so many things in it. He realized it was Zora's diary.

"G! G! I found Zora's diary!" Nico exclaimed in a hush tone.

""_What we need, said Dumbledore slowly, and his light blue eyes moved from Harry to Hermione, "is more _time_.""_

"Huh? What?" Grady asked. He returned the Harry Potter book and looked at Nico. "I was in the climax already!"

"G, stop readin' that 'cause I got Zora's diary!" Nico repeated. Grady's eyes widened. "Ooh! What does it say?"

Nico and Grady chortled as they looked at one page. They started reading together.

--

_February 10, 2009_

_Hey diary! Well, today, we rehearsed for the bee sketch Sonny made. She's a great new addition to the So Random family! She's extremely funny. No offense to Mandy, but Sonny's way better. After that 'sting-butt' joke she made, Mandy is so out. At least now, the member that constantly reminds me about my hair is gone. Not that I'm mad at her. But Tawni's pretty upset about Sonny. But hearing some stuff from my vent, Tawni's crying means she's jealous. Yup, she's jealous of how funny Sonny is. Hey! That rhymes! Well, yeah, Sonny's comedic genius is higher than Tawni's right now. Nico and Grady, well, I heard Nico saying he's crushing on Sonny, but I don't see it. And from his record on crushing on girls, Sonny's least likely to be a long-term crush of his. But that's just a theory. And then my mom told me Bernie's been a bad boy, eating my cousin's pet rat. Atta boy, Bernie! That rat bit me when I was 5. I enclosed that to you, of course. Well, gotta go! I have to update my blog and continue rehearsing. I miss home already!_

_--_

Grady smirked at Nico, who looked flabbergasted. Zora commented something about him from his personal life. She had the right on her own opinions, of course, but that? She made him sound like a womanizer. It's not that he doesn't like it, but a womanizer? Really? Grady was laughing on the inside and Nico felt annoyed. Yes, he did have a crush on Sonny, but realizing how much she meant to Chad, he got interested in other girls, and had longer crushes on them too. To avoid more disturbing thoughts, he flipped more pages.

--

_February 13, 2009_

_Hola! I'm taking a short break today to write on you, you know that, diary? Well, I've had a very interesting day. Right yesterday, we had that mishap on Sonny's peace picnic? We won! She made a deal with Chad Dylan Fathead that if we win musical chairs, we'll get all our stuff back plus a new table! Thank you, Sonny! She won, you know. And now, we've got cool anti-Chad Dylan Cooper shirts! I love them! But you know, there's something about Sonny that makes Chad… different. I know diary, it's scary too. When Sonny fell, Chad offered to help her up AND get a doctor. Hear that? Sonny has a new effect on him. I can feel it! Plus… I think how Sonny went fan girl over Chad isn't over yet. I can feel something blooming! I hope I could bring Bernie to their wedding, even if he's getting bigger. I'd surprise them too! I'd give them an all-expense pay trip to France! Haha, I'll stop that now. Tawni today, she bumped into some guy who hit on her. Know what she did? She actually flirted with him! And then in the end, she gave him her number. Lucky no paparazzi caught them, unless you count me as one. And then Nico and Grady begged for egg salad from Sonny. I bet she gave tons to Chad. Sorry! I'm finding it very… silly. I just wish they'd do something interesting tomorrow. Know why? Valentine's Day, of course, silly! Well, that's all. And further note: need to equip the cold cut catapult. And another note: Chad's faster than he looks, and Portlyn is still… uh, she needs to read an encyclopedia, but I doubt if she could comprehend. D'you know that she's Nico's new love interest? I told you he changes girls faster than changing his hats? Well, I'm proud of myself today. The cold cut catapult is genius! And I think there's going to be a new chemistry going on, and I'd love to have a set of it. Get it? Those are my thoughts tonight! I'm gonna watch Garfield 2 now. That cat is just cynically funny! And hopefully, we'll get our Cupid sketch for tomorrow. Way-Way! _

_--_

Nico and Grady laughed at the bits about Sonny and Chad. And Nico felt better; he can proudly admit that he had a crush on Portlyn, but didn't like the fact it made him lose musical chairs. Grady felt hungry again after reading the egg salad bit, so he took the bag of Cheetos. They flipped more pages.

_--_

_February 15, 2009_

_Guess what, diary? We battled for Sonny with Mackenzie Falls today. She's too funny to be in a weepy pathetic show! But she can be with Chad. Just kidding! It's kind of fun to tease them now since I noticed Chad likes Sonny a lot. And the big reason is because she was the only So Random member that isn't in his do-not-admit wall. Yeah, that's right! I was in it! Yes! I'm an outlaw! And with my super spy cam, I found out how Chad sweet-talked Sonny into visiting them. Wow, he has her hooked! He charmed her and she fell for it. Talk about something, and I thought Sonny's so strong-willed. She is, except when she's around Chad anyway. And the next big thing – Tawni's hair when she's Bedhead… is KILLER! And I love my new electrical powers!!! I used it on Flat-U-Lance today, a.k.a. Grady, and he's hit hard! And Robo-Baby, who is Nico, you should see the picture I have in my laptop, when he was acting like a real baby. I have a video of it too, and another when Flat-U-Lance farted out loud, and it stank worse than 10-week rotten fish. And how did I know that? Well, my cousin in Florida did that as a science project and man, it stinks! I will never smell another one of his science projects. Well, that's all! I love my character and powers! I repeat that again because it's true. Now fear me, world, because I have mastered my powers!!!_

_--_

The two boys felt their stomachs flip with Zora's last line. They continued reading more. Zora stated something about how she managed to make them get obsessed in finding out what's in her box. She said she's done it loads of times, but they don't remember. Either that or they were in denial.

They also found out about Chad being Eric and him helping Sonny out of a tight spot, which they found shocking like Zora did a few months ago. And they became offended when Zora said they were weird because they wanted to try girdles on. They also found out that Zora feel extremely sorry that Sonny needs lots of help in Geometry. And in another entry, she said that she didn't go to Chad's party (or get an invitation), is because she went undercover as one of the food caterers to check what crazy things Chad would do in a party.

--

… _poor Tawni, putting on a bald cap too. She's weird because of that, but everyone is, really. I guess she's right on having image only while Sonny having many more. She admitted it anyway! And the monkey suit was fun to wear, but it's so itchy, I'm like a dog with a thousand fleas! Sharona got her just desserts, I tell you…_

_--_

… _I wish I was the referee in Granny Slam! Dang! I would make those two almost-grannies do a knitting competition. And meatball Monday is so yummy for my tummy! I ate 9 of them. Haha, yeah, I still eat a lot, but no one noticed me spying on Santiago Geraldo. He's a very mysterious reporter, you know. He may seem like the news-breaking talkative reporter person, but he's hiding something deep down, oh yes! Maybe he has a secret infatuation with Chad… yuck. No way. And I heard Sonny talking too, that Chad asked her if they could hang out sometime. New gossip! Plus, Tawni had slaves. Nico and Grady just can't use their HUGE salaries to buy the YBox 4000, can't they?_

_--_

… _and I heard Nico and Grady talking out loudly that Sonny and Chad were dating! Unbelievable! Until Sonny told me that she and Tawni were dumping James Conroy. But to tell you the truth, I still think Tawni likes James. She's just, well, in denial and trying her best to forget. She was hit hard. She finished all my tissues! And then Nico and Grady actually figured I gave them a chance for the fro-yo machine. They are learning…_

_--_

… _that little evil. She killed Gnomey! She'd be eaten by sharks in the future. And I can't believe they don't know what's obsequious! Dictionary 911! Did anyone notice also when Chad said he wants to dance with someone who's not Dakota, he looked at Sonny? Well, I wasn't there in the room, but my super spy cams are magic. I love them so much! And also, Tawni, Nico and Grady tasted the good life. That's good for them, except not knowing obsequious…_

_--_

… _proms are so teen. But wearing black is awesome! I knew buying a spy outfit set is gonna pay off someday! And guess what? I have footage of Sonny and Chad slow dancing! If Chad didn't turn on his music, we wouldn't have boogied with them or leave them alone. And Sonny's planning another prom. Oh boy, but at least I have tested my spy outfit…_

_--_

… _Sonny emailed me that they tried to break Marshall and Ms. Bitterman. Euch! Not good taste, but at least they're happy together. Tawni also emailed me… telling me Chad and Sonny had a little sweet chat before the two big feet arrived. I can't believe Ms. Bitterman actually wrestled them that badly. And Sonny and Chad know people, but I know them better. Trust me, I'm sure they're thinking I'm tanning myself here in Cancun, but I love submarines and dolphins are so fun to explore with…_

_--_

… _he didn't actually ask some girls to be me in his movie. At least, because no one is better in acting me than me. Oh no, I sound as egotistic as Chad. Little did they know I'm a good friend of Selena Gomez's and she spilled the beans. Plus, did you know the dolphins wanted me to stay a few extra hours to talk to me, but my parents told me I needed outside time more…_

_--_

… _they didn't figure out I was the mastermind! Sonny got too paranoid, as usual. But really, Chad offering to Sonny to be Fashionita? He really does have a crush on her. First, helping her up, next, charming her, next, helping her again, next, inviting us when clearly he never invited us before, next, asking to hang out, next, fake dating and fake kissing, next, stupid cute, next, dancing, next, crushing on her to bits, what's next? Oh boy, so many next. And Nico and Grady just can't let go of paranoia too. Tawni helped, a lot, but singing 'I'm a little teapot' is not a victory song. But seeing Chad's face glued on the window with his car dirtpiled and everything, I love being the host of Celebrity Practical Jok'd!_

_--_

… _and then my mom caved in and let me watch Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince…_

Nico and Grady winced because of the wrong name they gave, again.

… _and the Harry and Hermione scene was sweet. How he comforted her because of Ron and Lavender is just… sweet. I can't stop laughing because of the Weasley twins! "Five galleons!" "I'm your brother." "Ten galleons!" HAHAHA!!! Love them! And when Professor McGonagall told Harry to bring Ron to Potions because of his happy moment of no classes, that's just too funny. Thanks to my parents on letting me watch…_

_-- _

… _and then Chad sent Sonny an "I'm sorry" autographed picture of him. And I overheard him trying to hide his crush on her. Please, he's making it so hard. I'm already helping him by NOT telling. I love my new nightlight too! I never thought I'd say this, but thank you, Chad…_

_--_

After reading so many entries, they closed the diary and locked it. Zora had very interesting thoughts. Her diary was slightly different from her blog, but her sense in them are the same.

"So, she has videos in her laptop…" Grady started. He and Nico exchanged glances and smirked.

"Let's check!" Nico exclaimed. They quickly turned it on and rummaged on her files. There was a folder named "fanfictions" which made them curious about Zora's hobbies in writing. They knew there was a website filled with fanfictions that people make. They looked for more, and they found some pictures of Zora's family and friends. The majority of Zora's friends' pictures had them in it. They felt so touched all of a sudden. Zora is like their little sister. And finally, they found the videos folder.

--

"_May I please have another dance, Ms. Munroe?" a sleepy Chad muttered in his gigantic room. He started twirling around goofily, dancing by himself._

_--_

When Nico and Grady saw this, they burst into loud laughter. They didn't care if Zora found out they dug through her stuff, but they really liked what they saw. Afterwards, they found a video of Tawni and a mirror.

--

"_Oh! I'm a little teapot, short and stout! Here is my handle, oh yeah! Here is my spout, rock on!"_

They covered their mouths and muffled chuckles came out. Next, they saw Sonny talking to Lucy in her phone.

--

"_Yes! I so can't wait for… no! He… oh no he didn't! He did! Oh boy! And… what?! No way! He and I are so… yuck! Lucy, how many times do I have to tell you I don't have a crush on Chad!" Sonny exclaimed. Her voice was higher at the moment. _

_"No! And you can forget about the 'Girls who think Chad Dylan Cooper is Handsome Club'! I'm the owner, so I can demolish the club! And… no! He… really?!"_

_--_

They realized that beneath Sonny's funny and happy exterior, she has her inner girl wanting to break free. And they never knew she had a club about Chad. They couldn't stop the urge to tease her later. Next, they found a video of themselves.

--

"_Knock, knock," Nico said to a girl. _

"_Who's there?" she asked in a bored tone._

"_You and…" Grady continued._

"_You and who?" she asked, even more bored. She yawned before Nico continued._

"_You and me, baby!" Nico exclaimed. The girl gave him a pity smile and said, "No. You and her are better for each other." She pointed at Portlyn._

"_Oh yeah! But she ain't noticing me," Nico said, slumping to his seat in the cafeteria table._

"_I can see why," the girl rudely said, and she trotted out._

"_Aw Nico, she's too stupid to get the joke and she's out of you're league. She's in denial that she doesn't want you," Grady assured._

"_Yeah, you're right. Portlyn's hotter anyway."_

_--_

Nico and Grady had a short chuckling session. They remembered that day, and later they hit on Portlyn, who didn't get the joke. Afterwards, they looked for more files and saw a program named 'Super Spy Cam'. They turned it on, and suddenly a window popped up with a question box.

_Which cameras do you wish to view?_

And then a lot of checkboxes appeared with many choices. Nico and Grady checked random boxes and the question box disappeared, and the window suddenly had a high definition recording appearing in it. Nico and Grady stared at it closely, and realized it was the cafeteria. In it, Tawni and Sonny were talking, but Chad came in and wrapped an arm around Sonny, who looked annoyed. Tawni walked out of the cafeteria, and Chad blocked the door to annoy Sonny even more. They realized rummaging through Zora's stuff in her laptop is the best hobby they could have. They looked for more files and found a folder named "Important Notes". They opened it and saw some notes Zora had, like improve her cold cut catapult, glam up her super spy cam. Scrolling to the bottom, they saw a file named 'Emergency Note!' Interested, they quickly opened and read the note.

--

_Remember, save Nico and Grady from extreme humiliation from Santiago's new news! Video of the news is in the videos folder in the title of Emergency Nico Grady News! Remind them now!!!_

_--_

And when they saw that it was saved just several hours ago, they panicked.

"Oh no! What is that going to be?!" Grady asked, biting his fingernails. Nico was as scared as Grady is. He quickly moved his fingers through the touchpad to find the videos folder. He found it and opened the video as mentioned by the note. A window popped up and Zora's head was on it.

--

_"Nico, Grady, I really have to tell you this. You guys are…"_

_--_

The two screamed like little girls when Zora's face disappeared and a very ugly, zombie-like image popped up. Then, the vent opening slid open and they screamed louder.

"AAAAAAAIEEEEEEEEH!!!

"You guys have been Celebrity Practical Jok'd and you guys are prank'd!!!" shouted Zora Lancaster, holding up a camera.

"Now smile! I'll cherish this picture forever!"

And when her camera clicked, the image of Nico's and Grady's horrified, color-drained faces was saved in her laptop.

--

_... and then they read you, Mr. diary. They probably read everything, all my thoughts, but they will never be able to try to read you again after pranking them. By the way, did you know Tawni told me…_

_--_

Zora Lancaster laughed and finished the last Cheetos bag she had while she refreshed her mind and thought of the brilliance that happened this day.

* * *

_Bizarre fic, I know. Well, thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Please R&R, no flames hopefully. =D_


End file.
